100 Parallel Worlds
by Nanamicchii
Summary: This is about Tsuna travelling from parallel world to another. Readers can request what kind of setting Tsuna would be entering. For example, Tsuna was transported to a world where he was born as a she or to a world where he has a twin abusive brother.
1. Chapter 1

**100 PARALLEL WORLDS**

BY: Nanamicchii

 _ **Parallel World 00**_

"Byakuran sent this?" Tsuna asked his storm guardian for the nth time. He couldn't seem to believe it since there is nothing special at the present day. He felt wary about the package. If you look at it, it's not really suspicious. It's just a little box covered in a plain white wrapper, it was just plain. But the more it looked plain the more it made him nervous – or rather afraid of opening it.

"How many times do you want to ask the same question, dame- Tsuna?" His ex-tutor asked a bit annoyed already.

"It's just really weird," He said really skeptical at the said package. "What do you think is inside the box?"

"Maybe it's a candy for Lambo." The calf said taking it away in the table where it was placed. He without a doubt planned opening it to see if he's right. But Gokudera was fast enough to snatch it from the calf and gave it back to his juudaime.

"Maybe it's a bomb, Juudaime." Gokudera guessed, everyone in the office immediately tensed up finding their way to protect the decimo.

"I don't think it's a bomb." Tsuna blurted out as he felt suffocated being surrounded by his guardian and other allies who's at the moment was present when the package arrives. "I have a feeling that it's not a bomb." He assured.

"Juudaime is right, it's not a bomb. It doesn't smell like one." Gokudera agreed as he was finish examining the box.

"Then what do you think it is?" Dino asked eyeing each person in the office.

"How about you, Hibari-san. What do you think it is?" Tsuna asked his cloud.

"You wouldn't know unless you open it, herbivore." Hibari answered as he decides to just go out of the office before he gets irked looking at the crowd inside.

"Hibari is right, why don't you just open it and see for yourself." Reborn advised sounding not interested but the glint in his eyes says otherwise.

Tsuna actually is having a bad feeling; the feeling is not the same as having a bad feeling of someone being endangered. It's not like that; it's just that there is something in the box that would cause trouble. Yes, the bad feeling was trouble. The box was definitely going to draw some trouble – but what kind of trouble? He doesn't know and he won't find it out if he doesn't open the package. So Tsuna decided to open it.

As he did, he felt weird looking what's inside. It was just a plain white tiny marble. He was confused but the feeling was still there.

"What's inside, Juudaime?" His storm asked.

"It's a tiny marble." Tsuna responded in dismay, he took it out and showed it to everyone.

"You've just overthought it, dame-Tsuna." Reborn smirked.

Everyone was confused in their own way; some got insulted, while some just laughed it off. Different reactions in different people, it became noisy as everyone was sharing their ill and well thoughts about the gift except for Tsuna who remained staring at the marble.

"Why did Byakuran gave this to me? Is this a prank or something? What?" He keeps on muttering until the marble suddenly floated from his hand startling him big time.

 **"** **Vongola Decimo's finger print detected."** The marble spoke. Tsuna blinked looking around him only to find his office empty. He scratched his neck as his brows are already creased. "What the…"

 **"** **A message for the Vongola Decimo."** The marble again spoke cutting him from his shock. _"Hello Tsu-chan! Did this surprise you? Hehehe…"_ Tsuna widens his eyes hearing Byakuran's voice. _"Anyway, your beloved ex-tutor wants me to take you on a vacation. He said that you've been so into your work that he can tell that you're getting rusty just sitting and signing those loathed paper works. So knowing these circumstances, I have decided to agree but this is not just any simple vacation. This is a vacation from parallel world to another parallel world. There are 100 in total parallel worlds that you'll be visiting. I've personally picked which world you would love to go. Also, there are times that your stay would only took a day, that's the minimum stay in each world. There are times that it would took a week before you are transported to another realm, seven days is the maximum stay. I am telling you this because I want you also to know that you're not the one deciding the time you're spending in each world but most importantly, have fun and take care! Goodbye Tsu-chan~."_ The message ended leaving the brunette still in shock.

"No way…" Tsuna muttered shaking his head in sideways. Everything from Reborn has it's catch. "This is-"

 **"** **You are about to be transported to a parallel world."** The marble announced.

"W-wait! Noooooo!Stop! Sto-," The poor decimo could only disagree in vain before a blinding light flashed through.

* * *

 _ **Parallel World 01**_

"What the hell, Reborn?!" Tsuna shouted though it immediately backfires to him. The words he shouted deafeningly echoed inside his ears causing him to jolt back. He tried covering his ears only to find that he was wearing a large headphone. It was only then he realizes the change of surroundings. 'Where am I?' he thought scanning his surroundings. The first one that caught his sight was the microphone in front of him. It wasn't just any mike; it was the one that you use for recording songs. 'Is this a recording studio?'

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **And here I am, doing another story again. Hahaha. Well, I just want to know if you will like this idea Tsuna travelling different parallel worlds. Please review.**


	2. Parallel World 01- Day 00

As Tsuna found himself in a parallel world where he was in the middle of recording a song – or is it even a song he was recording. He can only manage to strangely stare around him.

In all honesty, Tsuna wants to panic. But he just can't because he's afraid that maybe the hitman was just hiding somewhere watching and waiting for him to make a un-boss-like personality and make that a reason to punish him. Plus, he was still wearing his black suit with a tiny Vongola crest nicely knitted on the tip of the sleeves.

"What's with the cursing all about?" Tsuna gaped at the one who just went inside the studio. It was Reborn in his arcobaleno form.

'Shit! I really am in a different world!' Tsuna mentally exclaimed.

 **"Welcome to your first destination."** Tsuna heard the same voice as the one coming from the marble Byakuran had 'given' to him. He turned his head around to look for it when it spoke again. **"Enjoy your stay."** He heard and noticed the voice coming from the headphone he was wearing. He took it off and was about to hang it on the mike when he accidentally dropped it but decided not to care because he's just so annoyed that he want to throw it on the floor instead.

 ** _PARALLEL WORLD 01 - Day 00_**

"What was that all about, you dumb idol?" Reborn asked as he crumpled a piece of paper that he has been holding in his tiny chubby hands, he was a bit angry that the brunette ignored him and acted as if he wasn't there.

'So I'm called a dumbed idol here? Well, it's way better than no-good Tsuna.' Tsuna blinked at what he had heard and then immediately realize the word 'idol' making him froze a bit, 'so I work in showbiz industry?' He thought not noticing that Reborn just threw a crumpled paper at him.

But as he detected the crumpled paper, it was already too late. Though, he felt relieve that it was just a pape- "Aaargh!" He reacted after the paper had hit him. 'Why the hell that hurts?!' he mentally cursed rubbing the part of his head that was in pain. He takes a good look at the crumpled paper on the ground and noticed the stone in it.

"Why the hell did you put a rock in it?!" The poor decimo protested losing his composure for the first time to his ex-tutor's cruel antics – in this parallel world at least. "And where did you get the rock in this kind of place?

"Since when did I throw a pure crumpled paper at you?" Reborn crossed his both arms, "And Tsuna, you know I have my ways." Tsuna sweat drop at the way the arcobaleno countered him. 'So does that mean that my counterpart always gets hit by a rock?' he thought feeling sorry at the real Tsuna of this world. 'But myself here is still way luckier than he was,' he agreed at the thought with a nod because if his counterpart was being hit by a rock in every mistake, he on the other hand was being bombed by Reborn in every wrong answer he commit in every question in the test.

"You should be thankful that I decided to put a rock instead of a bomb in it." Reborn's beady eyes mischievously glinted. Tsuna immediately decided to stop comparing the difference between the parallel world and his world since he already know (just now) that his entire counterpart suffers the same hell as he was just in some different circumstances. And it's all from the same person. Tsuna, downheartedly sigh accepting the cruel reality.

"Let's start again," Reborn announced.

Tsuna tilted his head out of confusion. "Start what?"

Reborn took another piece of paper and crumpled it making sure Tsuna also could see what he just put inside it this time. It was a grenade.

The decimo shivered at the sight, "w-wait, geez I'm just joking." He nervously laughs. "You're talking about recording." He gulped down his saliva and bitten his lower lip. 'But I don't know what kind of song it is.' He stride back to where he had found himself standing when arrived. He took the headphone in the ground that he dropped and wore it. Once again, he bit his lower lip nervous of what would possibly happen next since he's sure that he'll just mess up everything.

On the other hand, the arcobaleno went out the studio and back to his sit where he could see and hear him sing. He felt something weird around Tsuna and decided to check it later after their work since it's his job as his manager and tutor to become a befitting tenth heir of Vongola Showbiz Company.

'What the heck am I going to sing?' Tsuna was shaking, in his entire life he didn't dream of becoming neither an idol nor a singer. He can't even sing for goodness sake. And not knowing the song is just making him feel worse. Well, he hasn't heard the song yet and the lyrics... Tsuna widens his eyes of the realization. 'There has to be a copy here.' He thought looking for a song sheet that he immediately found right in front of him. He didn't notice it because he was too blinded of the situation he was facing.

As he looked at it, he can't help but shed a tear because despite of the sins that he had committed, the god still loves him. 'Thank you very much for this blessing,' he was grateful to at least know the song. Even if he can't pull it off with his voice, at least he can sing it without being out of tune. He smiled and grasped an air to ready himself.

A guy had gestured him that they're starting the recording on a count of three. Tsuna nodded as a respond. The guy started counting through his hand as Tsuna focused the timing for the intro of the song.

1...2...3...

~ _wasurete shimau darou_  
 _katani tsumoru kanashimi wa nagareru hoshi no te ni dakare...~_

 **[Song: 88 by LM.c]**

Tsuna went stiff after singing the intro, he can still hear the music playing inside the headphone but couldn't continue because he couldn't believe what just happen. He blinked as he his hand reached for his lips. 'I can sing.' He looked at the mike, 'and was good at it.'

The door burst wide open as the brunette got startled and immediately shifted his attention at it.

"Hey you dumb idol!" It was Reborn who barge in, and the smirk plastered on his face smells trouble. And it was really trouble, he just throw a grenade towards him. Tsuna widens his eyes as he tried to run but tripped from his own feet instead.

"N-nooo! No!" Tsuna beg as he tried to get up. "HEII!" He shrieked as the bomb exploded just right behind him. He barely escaped from death.

And with that, Tsuna passed out due to relief. He was relieved of staying alive. He actually thought that he was going to die there.

And with the circumstances that happen in just a moment of time, he unexpectedly ended up spending his entire day by just sleeping.

It was already morning when he regained his consciousness. "Where am I?" He muttered scanning the room with his still sleepy eyes.

 **"Good morning Vongola Decimo."**

Tsuna creased his brow of the familiar voice. "Please someone tell me I'm just hallucinating and this is just a dream." He hoped.

 **"I am here to inform you that your DAY 1 in this world starts today."**

Tsuna's world instantly ended when he heard the same voice spoke again.

 **"Enjoy your day."**

"Enjoy?" Tsuna face palmed and laugh falsely, 'who are you kidding, me?' He thought annoyed. He even doubts it'll ever happen especially if a certain hitman is around.

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Hi! How was it? Anyway, for those who wants to request, please do write it down on the review section though for some reason I seem not to see any of the reviews that contains request. I don't know if FFN is still in its holiday but still comment it there. I still receive the reviews in my Gmail account so yeah, hope you put your requests and wait for it to be written. Thank you!**


	3. Parallel World 01- Day 01

Tsuna was currently confused by his appearance. Not that he look unbelievably handsome – yes, he's handsomely smoking hot, he can't deny that – but because he can't seem to guess how old he was by just looking at the mirror. He's at the moment inside of his counterpart's bathroom and one part of the wall in it was entirely a mirror. He was just about to take a bath when he saw his reflection in it and was intrigue by his counterpart's age. He had never been in his entire life cared for his appearance even when he was already declared as the decimo. But now that he had taken a look at his appearance, he realized it was actually important since you can tell the person's age by appearance sometimes. And then, he can't help but question himself just how old his counterpart was. "20?" He clicked his tongue in disagreement. "I look younger...is it 19 or 18?" He scratched his chin not sure at his prediction. "Hmmm..." He hummed thoughtfully until... "ACK!" He shrieked in pain. Tsuna had just stumbled down on the tiled floor of the bathroom. He painfully but immediately stood up rubbing his naked back. "What the hell was that for, Reborn?" Reborn had just suddenly appeared and kicked him from the back.

"Stop dazing in front of the mirror and get moving already. Stop acting like you're some kind of a narcissist teenager, you're 23 Tsuna." Tsuna froze as Reborn declared the answer that he had wanted to know. He blinked in disbelief, 'my counterpart was just a year younger than me? This baby face?' He stiffly looked at the mirror.

"Tsuna," Reborn called out as he noticed him became blank again. "I guess you're still not fully awake," he curved a smile as he changes into a doctor's uniform and took out a defibrillator. "3...2...-" he was cut off since Tsuna unexpectedly turn sight at him.

"Um, Rebor..." Tsuna was supposedly about to ask the arcobaleno why he was there when he caught him getting ready to electrocute him. He with such a speed immediately jolted back, "what the hell are you going to do with that?! I'm awake you know!"

"Oh you're awake," Reborn said as if he didn't try to electrocute the brunette, he was actually feeling a bit sad that he couldn't do the fun part. "Now get moving, you have a very hectic schedule today. You should already know that your schedule was doubled. Don't you know that you've cost so much trouble? Next time if you want to faint, make sure it's your day off." Reborn scolded while Tsuna incredulously stared at him.

"And who do you think was the reason I fainted?" He disbelievingly countered sounding a bit sarcastic.

"Tsuna…" Reborn sighed miserably, "you should stop blaming others by your own mistakes," Reborn advised looking at him pitifully. "Now start showering before that new shower decides to produce fire instead of water like what happened last two months." He exited the bathroom with a menacing grin in his face.

The poor decimo could only gape at the door where the arcobaleno exited as the thought of him being suddenly roasted while showering flashed through. 'A devil, he's certainly a devil.' He shuddered.

 ** _PARALLEL WORLD 01 - Day 01[LAST DAY]_**

It has only been three minutes since Tsuna took a shower and he's already done. That's what fear can do. It also only took him a minute to dress himself, he wore his usual clothes. Finding out that his clothes are the same in his world made him happy that he won't get any trouble picking which clothes he would like to wear, and Reborn doesn't seem to mind it so Tsuna had immediately came to a conclusion that his counterpart has the same taste as him that the Reborn of his world despises for not having a style. There are probably few differences about him and his counterpart, and his counterpart living in a condo unit is one thing.

He was ready to leave when Reborn had told him to put on his hooded jacket and never show his face to anyone by the time they went out the door. Reborn sounded like he was reminding him just in case he forgot. He doubted it for a second but obeyed and nodded as Reborn told him to closely follow him.

As they went out, he did what Reborn had told him. He followed him as closely as possible. It reminded him about the time when Byakuran had tried to take over the world, the time where he and his guardians were sent to the future. They can't just go out and if they do, they have to disguise themselves to avoid trouble. He did it just like what he does when he's in some kind of missions – if you call escaping from paper works is a mission, it's one of those.

Tsuna noticed Reborn stopped. And by that, he suddenly felt something was off. "What's wrong, Reborn?" He asked.

"Just follow me and make sure not to reveal yourself," Reborn reminded him again. They haven't step outside the condominium yet but he was certain that his orders are real and should be done properly by this moment because he sounded like the number one hitman sun arcobaleno who's in a serious life and death mission, and if he fail to do so, his life will be at risk.

Reborn then gestured him to follow before he decided to go out the building. Tsuna doesn't know what the fuss was and why they are acting like spies but his gut is telling him that he's doing the right thing to save himself. By the time he went out after Reborn did, he then felt disappointed. The place was deserted, there's nothing to watch out for and his gut feeling stopped warning him already. "Just what the hell was wrong and where does Reborn had gone in to?'

A black shiny car stopped in front of him. The back seat opened revealing Reborn sitting so comfortably. He sweat drop, "what's the reason why we are sneaking?" he questioned.

"We are sneaking?" Reborn questioned back, "what for? As I remember your fans doesn't know you live here. Stop asking nonsense and get inside already before we miss your schedule, Tsuna." The arcobaleno shrugged after. Tsuna wanted to scream badly at the arcobaleno but he can't do that. He doesn't want to face any unthinkable circumstances. So he just decided to silently get on the car, "change into this clothes," Reborn took out a very familiar looking uniform.

Tsuna stared at it first, "thanks but I'm good with my clothes already," he declined with a smile.

"I didn't give you a choice, it was an order." Tsuna sweat drop.

"Okay."

* * *

Tsuna was really nervous and conscious. Nervous because he had learned from Reborn while he was changing to the uniform that he'll be doing a commercial shoot, and was feeling self-conscious of the large crowed looking at him. 'Why are they staring at me?' he glanced at the so-called crowed. They've just arrived and went out from the car they've used for transport. They are at some amusement park.

"At least wave or smile at them, Tsuna." Reborn poked his cheek. "You're such a cold idol to your fans. If I were them, I would have already hit your head for ignoring me."

'As if I know they're my fans.' Tsuna rolled his eyes. He looked at the crowed again then flashed a smile. 'It wouldn't hurt to smile just a little, right?' it was just a small smile but his fans reaction made him feel like it was such a big deal. They started screaming hard while some of them fainted. And with that, he couldn't help himself but gape like an owl. 'Am I supposed to be happy about this?'

"Tsuna-sama smiled at me!" a fangirl exclaimed in excitement.

"No it's me, he smiled at me!" a fangirl disagree and claimed it as hers. Tsuna sweat drop when he heard the conversation and felt scared when it had instantly turned into a fight. Even if he's a mafia boss, that doesn't mean he likes fights.

"Finally you arrived safely, Sawada-sama!" Tsuna immediately turned his attention to the very familiar voice that came from behind him. 'Hayato?' he guesses and realizes that he was right, it was his storm guardian.

"Yes, you don't have to worry." Tsuna couldn't help but genuinely smile since he felt like finally he's not alone when he saw him.

"It's okay Sawada-sama. I've also already prepared your things in your tent. It's this way." Gokudera gestured them to follow him. Tsuna couldn't help but feel uncomfortable by his storms way of calling him. 'Sawada-sama, that's very Gokudera for you.' He sarcastically thought.

"Uhh…Reborn, what kind of commercial am I doing… again?" he asked as they head to his tent.

"It's a chocolate commercial for Valentine's Day. You'll be collaborating with the popular band called 'Trash.'"

"Trash? What a weird name, who are they?' Tsuna lined his brows at the name as he suddenly feels bothered for some unknown reason.

"As I thought you don't know them," Reborn said making Tsuna gape at him for reading his mind. "I'm really not wrong for naming you a dumb idol." The brunette twitched in annoyance but what can he do, nothing. Maybe he's right. Maybe his counterpart is actually dumb. He then just sighed. "But… It's okay since it'll be boring to train an already perfect idol." Tsuna doesn't know if he'll be happy or what, it seemed like he's just some past time for Reborn. He then just nervously laugh but was stopped when a loud bang was heard. 'What was that?'

"VOOOOOOIIII TRASHES! Why are we doing a fucking lame TV commercial?!" Tsuna creased his brows as he heard someone complained deafeningly.

'Don't tell me?!' Tsuna thought as he immediately took a peek at the tent they're currently passing through. He paled as he saw Squalo glaring at his allies while a broken table was on the side. 'What are they doing here? And why is that table broken?' he mentally questioned and noticed the clothes they're wearing. 'Wait…' the brunette widens his eyes in realization.' Tsuna look down to his clothes and back to Squalo's. It was the same. 'What?!'

"They're the band I'm talking about, Tsuna." Reborn deadpanned startling the brunette since he had already forgotten about him.

"Who the fuck signed that damn papers without asking me?!"

"Ushishishishi…"

"What's funny, you damn prince?!" Squalo darted a glare as Belphegor plastered a grin.

"You should ask the boss instead of complaining here." The proclaimed prince glared back.

"Oi the two of you should stop already." Lussuria who's feeling uncomfortable of the obvious rising fight had finally stepped in. The two didn't listen. Belphegore started throwing knives as Squalo avoids them with his sword that just instantly appeared out of nowhere.

As this was happening, Tsuna couldn't help but wonder why both Squalo and Belphegor possessed deadly weapons. They're a band not an assassination squad in this world. 'What the heck is wrong here?'

"They've got some cool stuff there." Reborn commented making him sweat drop for the nth time. "Maybe I should try doing that to you." Tsuna forced a laugh.

"I think we should head to my tent already." He suggested and immediately asked Gokudera to take them there.

As they arrive at the said tent, Tsuna has immediately attacked by the staffs in charge of him. Some applied his make-up, put a wig in his head, manicured his hands, change his sneakers into a high-heeled boots…'Wait.' Tsuna creased his brows for the nth time as he notice the staffs has been putting on him. "R-Reborn! Wait! Stop this!" Tsuna exclaimed shoving all the artist fixing his appearance away.

"What wrong, Tsuna? You don't need to shout, I'm just here." Reborn casually responded sipping his espresso.

"There must be some kind of mistake here." Tsuna said.

"What mistake?" Reborn innocently questioned.

"This, this, this, this, and this." Tsuna pointed everything that was supposedly for girls, "And look at this," Tsuna pointed at his now chest, "I have boobs!" Tsuna complained. "Why are they putting these girly things on me?"

"Because it's your role," Reborn deadpanned.

"Role?"

"Yes, your role in this commercial is to be the leading lady of each member of the band 'Trash.' Now that you know, stop complaining and let them finish their work Tsuna. You don't want them to get fired, do you? And besides, you should be thankful for having big boobs than nothing at all." Tsuna could swear that the arcobaleno just smile at him.

Tsuna was shaking, shaking in anger. This is already out of the line. He was about to burst out when a whistled was heard. "There's a hot chick, Kora!" And with that comment, Tsuna wanted to dug a hole and hide himself in it. He's sure that the arcobaleno just mischievously smirked at him. 'Why is this all happening to me?!' The brunette muddled his hair as his thought walk through a certain albino. He stopped from his rumbling as his 'boss mode' has been turned on. 'Fine, I'll do this. But when I go back, I'll make sure you pay for this Byakuran.' Tsuna narrowed his eyes as he let the staffs fix his appearance again.

Everyone has been amazed of Tsuna's ability to act, it went out so naturally that anyone who doesn't know he's a boy will certainly mistook him as a girl. Even though the 'Trash' band or the Varia seemed not interested about the commercial, they still have their Varia quality in them and did their work professionally. And so the commercial has been shot and was done successfully.

The same happened to the next work, and the next work, and then the next work. The day was obviously tiring but it went smoothly that Tsuna didn't notice that the day has already ended.

He slump his body on the huge bed when he arrives at his condo unit. He heard Reborn talking to him about taking a shower first but didn't really hear the whole sentence since he already blacked out – or as he thought he has until something hard hit his head. "The hell!" Tsuna cursed and rubbed his aching forehead. He opened his eyes and saw a weird drawing in front of him. He blinked twice and rubbed his eyes since maybe he's just imagining things or perhaps just dreaming. He scanned his surroundings and had known that he's in a very messy room with posters of anime guys who's probably 'good friends?' he don't know. He's actually sitting in a chair with a drawing table in his front. Tsuna's attention went back to the weird drawing he first saw, he tilted his head and tried to analyze the drawing, 'what's this drawing about?' he questioned as he take a good look at it. He then realize that the two guys in the posters look exactly what's in the drawing, 'manga?' he scratch his chin as he intently stare at the drawing, 'that's weird, this two characters here seemed to be making something fruitful.' It took him seconds to realize what was actually in the drawing, he froze then…"what the fuck?!" he finally exclaimed jolting back in horror after realizing that he has been analyzing a drawing of both guys reciprocating with each other. This made him fall on the chair he was sitting on.

 **"** **Welcome to your second destination."** Tsuna mentally dropped his head in shock. **"Enjoy your stay."**

 **TBC**

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry for not updating. I'm just busy lately. Thank you for reviewing, hope you liked this update. ^-^ And for those who wants to request about the setting, it's still available. Just write it down on the review section.**

 **Answers:**

 **Socal*NEH:** It depends on how my mind made the story. But for now, 1 chapter = 1 day. ^-^

 **Summyin** : I don't think I can do that since the story is a fanfiction. Sorry.


	4. Parallel World 02- Day 01 Part 01

02-01

 ** _CANON WORLD_**

Fuuta was watching his Tsuna-nii staring at the tiny marble while the others keep talking how the gift just give them horror that turned out to be just a joke as they decided it was but the ranking prince was not convince. After all, Byakuran ranked number 1 in his list of the persons who couldn't be trusted in the gifts they give. He heard his Tsuna-nii muttered words as to why Byakuran decided to give Tsuna a gift until the marble floated from his hand. The ranking prince creased his brows at the sudden sight. "What the…" he gasps. Fuuta noticed that his Tsuna-nii also had the same reaction as him.

 **"** **Vongola Decimo's finger print detected."** Everyone in the room heard the voice, but not everyone knows that it came out from the marble itself. Hearing the Decimo's name made the crowd turn their sight at the Vongola only to witness a blinding light that went out from the gift Byakuran had given. It only took a mere second before the light died down. They were stunned. Fuuta was sure because he was the first one to recover and move from the crowd – or as he thought he was until he saw Reborn casually sipping his espresso as if nothing just happened.

"Jyuudaime?" The storm has suddenly spoken breaking the silence for an instant since his Jyuudaime who's earlier before the blinding light appeared was sitting at the center was now missing. He immediately scanned the room as panic starts to crawl under his skin. But this was all stop when he saw him standing near the big window. "Are you okay, Jyuudaime?" Gokudera asked worriedly pacing near to the brunet whose attention was on the peaceful blue sky outside.

"I'm okay." The brunet responded not bothering to look at the storm.

As this was all happening, Fuuta couldn't help but to feel odd. Especially, when he noticed the smile the brunet has displayed while his honey brown orbs turned violet by the time the storm guardian has turned to left the Vongola to get him some drinks.

* * *

 ** _PARALLEL WORLD 02 – DAY 01 [PART ONE]_**

Tsuna was clearly annoyed after finding out that he has been transported to a new parallel world. And to make it worse, he's in a really, really 'unique' room field with 'unique' drawings that you'll hardly see outside. It was unique in the sense of weirdness? He don't know, he couldn't find the right term about it, he can't say that it was disgusting since it's an art made by someone whose talented in the kind of field and he can tell that these drawings earn lots of money in them and the hardcore details… Tsuna shook his head as he tried to erase the drawing that flashed through inside his head.

"What am I doing here?" He muttered trying to stand up at the same time avoiding his sight to land at the drawing he has been trying to unseen even though we have this quote that says what is seen cannot be unseen.

While avoiding the drawing, he had come up with an idea to look for something that could cover the hardcore R18 art and was lucky to find a white piece of cloth covering a large mountainous thing in a bed looking furniture. He couldn't really determine anything there because the room was a mess. A huge mess.

He decided to grab the cloth to finally cover the sacred drawing and as he did, a half-naked adult Reborn was seen sleeping in the bed looking furniture – wait – it was actually a bed!

The adult Reborn slowly opened his drowsy eyes but stayed sharp as it immediately landed to the shock Vongola. "Last night was…" he pause for an effect that didn't fail to make Tsuna flinch, "great." Reborn ended followed with a devious hot smirk.

* * *

 ** _/_**

The half-naked adult Reborn has now risen on the bed as the Decimo blinked in confusion of what he had said but soon paled as the drawing of the two male reciprocating with each other walk through his mind. "No…" Tsuna trailed, gasping at the conclusion his head has just come up.

Reborn narrowed, "yes," he corrected Tsuna. "Yes, it was great."

"No!" Tsuna disagree as his eyes landed on the firm toned perfect body structure of his former tutor, he shook his head not accepting the idea. "There is no way it was great!" he yelled once again earning an incredulous look at Reborn. "What the hell…" he murmured placing his both hands in his head grabbing his hair in frustration. "This is…just…wro-." Tsuna couldn't finish his words when something hard hit his head making him hissed in pain. It would have been better if it was a solid object like the hammer Reborn used to hit his head because it wouldn't have hurt so much than it was hurting right now. He was just hit in the head by the edge of the hard cover of a book.

"When I said it's great, it does." Reborn said still holding the book that he used to hit the decimo. "And did I just heard you curse?" this time, the adult Reborn was glaring daggers at him as Tsuna still not believing his conclusion bit his lower lip as he tried to stare back at the EX-arcobaleno.

He tried to stare back. He tried. But he couldn't when his head keeps thinking the two male making a baby. Now, that doesn't make any sense! No way! Tsuna couldn't help but groan in irritation as he remember what Byakuran told him regarding to the world he's going to be sent through.

 _"_ _I've personally picked which world you would love to go."_

 _"…_ _you would love to go."_

 _"…_ _love to go."_

 _"_ _...love."_

This words echoed inside the Vongola's head as he couldn't help but question how the heck the albino thought he would _love_ to visit this parallel world. Tsuna rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Stop that if you don't want me to poke those two eyes of yours." Tsuna was instantly taken aback when Reborn went missing as he raised his sight to the bed where the EX-arcobaleno was. He turned to his back and saw him already in clothes. Not in Armani suit but the casual clothes. Tsuna gaped. He couldn't help it, since Reborn just look hot. He creased his brows. 'Did he just think Reborn looked hot?' he shook his head.

"Insecure." Reborn smirked making Tsuna gape.

'He didn't read my thoughts, did he?' The decimo literally hit his head at the question. 'Of course, he did. After all, he's Reborn.'

"I saw you talked to that person last night." The EX-arcobaleno began immediately interrupting Tsuna's explicit thoughts. He felt the mood shifted to a thicker one making the Vongola panic as to what his former tutor was talking about.

Tsuna cleared his throat, "I don't know what you're talking about." He responded a bit edgy. He choose not to lie but it turned out that the former arcobaleno didn't bite it thus earned a glare afterwards.

"I won't force you if you don't want to talk about it since everything went well last night but I'm reminding you your goal here, in case you forgot. If you really want to escape your grandfather, you should focus on your goal not letting anyone interfere, you promised that to me. Remember your deal with your grandfather, Tsuna." Reborn immediately left after while the Vongola was in obvious confusion. 'Just what is seriously happening here and why Reborn is kind of different here?' he thought as the tiny marble floated in front of him that immediately caught his attention.

 **"** **A voice message to Vongola Decimo."** Tsuna creased his brows.

 _"_ _Hi Tsu-chan!"_ Tsuna immediately glared at the marble hearing Byakuran voice. _"How are you? Great right?"_ He rolled his eyes _, "Anyway, I'm here to apologize that I forgot to activate the memories of every parallel Tsu-chan to you once you're transported to their parallel world. You must be really confused as to what was happening right now in the realm you're in but don't fear since the mighty me is here to rescue you. After this message, the memories of the Tsu-chan in that world will be sent to you. So goodbye now. Enjoy!"_

And just like that, the message ended and the marble is nowhere to be seen again. And as what Byakuran had said in the message, memories of 'the' him in this world came flooding inside his head.

The memories gave Tsuna relief as he now think that nothing really serious happening around. The 'he' in this world was not related to a mafia but was still an heir. The goal that Reborn had told him that he didn't know as of earlier was about him earning the title of 'Mangaka of the year Award', if he earned it this year, his grandfather who was forcing him to stop pursuing his dream to become a mangaka told him that he'll let him do whatever he wants if he did earn it. Everything was fine, really. It's not like he was going to stay longer in this parallel world, before he knew it, he's already transported to another one, and he doesn't really need to do anything. That's what he thought as a memory made him froze, it was a memory where the 'he' of this world was talking to a lady. What made him froze was he was supposed to be in love with the said lady and Tsuna couldn't swallow it. The lady has white long wavy hair, could be slightly sleepy eyes but can be seen as sharp if she wants to, has a violet orbs, a smile that could make every person who seen it doubt her, and the most important part, her unwavering love to marshmallows. The lady was the counterpart of Byakuran. "So that's why I'm in this parallel world." He said. "Well look at the bright side, at least nothing lude happened." Tsuna sighed referring to what Reborn keep talking about last night, it was the masquerade party they had attended. As Reborn said, it was great. A great party. Tsuna sighed.

"So are you planning to just stay in this room the whole day?" Tsuna was startled at the sudden voice that woke him from his thoughts. It was Reborn leaning at the side of the door while petting a chameleon. This made the decimo gape at it. Reborn notice him gawking at the said pet, "you know, if you keep staring at Leon like that, he'll turn into a mallet and I will use that mallet to hit your head." Tsuna instinctively backed away and swear he saw the chameleon smirked at him. Reborn raised a brow at his reaction. The Vongola sweat drop. Reborn will always be Reborn even though this Reborn is less physical but still has a harmful imagination that was actually happening in the other realm. It's a good thing that in this parallel, Reborn is his childhood best friend who has the same interest as him becoming a mangaka. He was for once free of his Sparta training. Tsuna was again about to sigh out of relief when he just realize something. He glanced at Reborn who's now entirely playing at Leon.

"Reborn," The ex-arcobaleno simply turn his sight at him. He opened his mouth to say something but the words just won't come out, is it the original 'Tsuna' of this parallel world preventing him from asking or he was actually hesitating to ask because this might cause a big change to this world and it shouldn't be him who's supposed to be doing that but the real Tsuna of this realm. Tsuna bit his lip and shook his head, "do you mind going with me to the art store?"

"Sure," Reborn replied with discreet suspicions behind his eyes.

* * *

 ** _CANNON WORLD_**

Mukuro Rukudo was currently eyeing an albino who's at the same time surrounded by the other guardians except to Hibari who was leaning on the door with a glare the same as Mukoru has. The albino just plastered a smile while the other guardians are already killing him with their own glare.

Earlier, it was given that the ranking prince was the first to notice the oddness around the Vongola after the blinding light appeared. But it was not only him who saw the smile that the vongola had just plastered. The half mist guardian Mukuro has seen it. He had decided to observe the Vongola intently after the incident since he had lost his presence, and when he saw the brunet standing near the window. He already knew that it wasn't the Vongola himself and the ex-arcobaleno isn't doing anything about it. So that's why he didn't reveal it until it was the main famiglia was the only left behind the room. The ranking prince was ordered to stay by the hitman as Mukuro concluded the brat might have notice already.

So it was the albino, the vongola guardians, the ranking prince and the ex-arcobaleno present in the room.

"Where did you take Jyuudaime?" the storm asked, the anger in his tone was clear enough to make any normal person blurt out every secret he has but of course, Byakuran isn't normal.

The albino glanced at the storm innocently, "Tsu-chan is on a vacation." He simply replied. "Didn't the Ex-sun arcobaleno tell you?" he questioned still playing innocent while it was clear that he was grinning at the back of his head.

Now, all the attention was at the Ex-sun arcobaleno.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hi! It's been a while since I updated. XD Anyway, as you see, I have updated. XD Well my writing, as always is a mess. Hehehe. Hopefully you don't mind the grammatical error and etc. I haven't reread this so I guess it has those annoying markings. Tell me what you think about the chapter. XD**


End file.
